Master of the Green Leaves
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: Arya Lascalen is a young Elfling, daughter to a famous warrior. One day, a strange ship lands on the shores of her homeland, bringing her to a strange new world. She doesn't know that she will change the course of the future. LOTR Xover, RNR PLS!


Arya Lascalen was born a Princess in the Blessed Realms. Her grandfather was Thranduil, known as the Elvenking in Middle Earth centuries past, while her father, was none other than Legolas Greenleaf himself, Lord of Eryn Lasgalen and the Elves of Southern Ithillien for a time. Her father was also venerated as the greatest archer in Middle Earth during the War of the Ring, one of the members of the famous Fellowship of the Ring that sought to destroy the One Ring, thus overthrowing Sauron from his dark throne in Mordor… She had lived in the light of the Eldar, despite being a Sindarin Elfling, and the one thing strange about her was not her heritage, but her powers that seemed to be common only among the Noldor.

When she was naught but several mortal years of age, she had displayed the ability of moving objects around her, and by the age of fifty, she had the gift of foresight clearer than that of Elrond's. It was strange, very, very strange indeed, and for many years, the scholars and healers around her could not guess the source of her powers. "Eru has blessed you with a mighty gift," her father told her when she accidentally broke her mother's favorite vase. "One day, He will grant you the chance to learn to control them."

The day came when a strange object would be seen from the skies. It was so huge that it seemed to blot out the Sun. Thousands of people panicked, afraid that Morgoth had broken through the Door of the Night, and would attack the Blessed Realms once again. However, Arya sensed that the object posed no threat, no threat at all. Walking towards it when it had landed on the shore, a door opened from the side, revealing two beings. One was a Man, with a braid on the side of his head, his hair tied back into a little tail, the other, could not be described with words from a sane person.

It was evident that the other was a female, but she had skin the color of red flame, while two strange… tails protruded from her head, the same color as her skin, where her ears would seem in any being in Middle Earth, were two cone, and while the Man was robed, the female wore naught but a bodice so small that it covered her ample bust, and tight leather leggings. "May we know which system were are in?" the strange female spoke in the Common Tongue, which was not known in the Blessed Realm, save for a select few who had hailed from Arda herself.

"System? I do not know what you mean…" Legolas replied, his hand reaching for his bow and arrows. These strangers carried with them objects alike swords made of light… "Who are you, and what business do you have here in Aman?"

The strangers looked at one another, and with simple movements of their wrists, their light-swords were gone, leaving only what seemed to be cylindrical hilts. "We are Jedi warriors from Coruscant. We were on a mission to solve a dispute between two planets in the Outer Rim when we felt a power surge in the Force, coming from one of the inhabitants…" said the female, bowing. However, it seemed that the locals, they did not know what they were talking about. Was this planet really backward?

One of the locals, a female, whose eyes were clear as the blue sky, and hair like the golden sun, asked, "Perhaps you would stay for the night, and rest until the morning comes?" The Jedi looked at one another and nodded their heads. "Come, we will find you a place to stay…"

However, the Jedi humbly declined. "We shall stay in our ship, but we thank you for your hospitality." _Ship?_ Arya asked herself. _What ship has no sails, but was able to fly?_ Such a thought came into her mind, but she was unaware that she had voiced them aloud. The red-skinned Jedi smiled at her, and asked if she would like to see it.

Arya's sapphire eyes fell to those of her father, her grandfather, and finally at her mother. Somehow, she felt a strange… connection to these strangers, and it was not something that she could explain. Reluctantly, her father nodded, and she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Ada!" she beamed, before joining the Jedi.

"Do you think it is wise?" the Maia known in Middle Earth as Gandalf asked. "You are placing a high amount of trust in these strangers regarding your daughter's safety…" Legolas sighed. He has made many, many foolish decisions in his lifetime, but he knew that this time, he would be right. Something told him that the Jedi, whoever they were, wherever they came from, had no intentions of evil, for the Valar would not have permitted their entrance into the Blessed Realms…

* * *

Arya Lascalen seemed to have entered a whole new world the moment she stepped into the ship with the Jedi. She could see the shoreline from windows made not from glass, but a more sturdy substance, while there were many glowing lights bearing strange symbols on a white panel, before which were two seats. It was strangely calming, to be inside with the Jedi, and in another room, where two beds, in yet another, a room where water fell from the ceiling at the push of what they called as a "button". "Is this granted through the blessings of the Valar?" she asked them, when they sat down on one of the beds.

The Jedi looked at one another, as if in great difficulty to answer her question. "This, is granted by technology, dear child. In our home, there are just as many ships like this as there are live mounts in yours…" _Live mounts? Are they referring to horses?_ This time, her mind's questions were not voiced aloud. As if catching their meaning, her expression changed to one of comprehension. "Would you want to learn how flight is achieved?" There was no doubt that Arya failed to hide her excitement.

Several hours later, dusk was approaching, the Jedi were going to send her back to her father when the Human took out a strange instrument and punctured her little finger with it. "What are you doing?" she asked, slightly frightened. A small drop of her blood seeped into the instrument, and immediately, it started to beep.

"Master," the Human said to the red-skinned one. "Her midichlorian count is over 15000, there is no wonder we felt that surge in the Force." Even though they spoke in the Common Tongue, Arya still did not comprehend what he was talking about. What were midichlorians?

The red-skinned being shook the tail-like things on her head in wonderment and smiled to her, "In time, you will find out young one. But tonight, we must speak with your family… However, you must answer me, have you ever experienced glimpses of the future, or moved objects without meaning to, or touching them?"

"All the time, milady," Arya answered with much fervor. Perhaps, they would provide the answers she seek? "Can you tell me why?"

"You, my dear, are a very special being, strong in the Force. Come, we must get you home before it gets dark, then you will find the answers you seek." With that, the door to the ship was opened once again, and there they saw Legolas, waiting for his daughter…


End file.
